LOLITA IN SPITE OF HERSELF and Other Tragic Poems
by A. Certainromance
Summary: Thoughts and stories of our dear Vampire Knight characters in the form of poetry. A collection occurring.
1. A Hunter's Short Story

Okay, so, if I say this hunter wears a cowboy hat and smokes, is it easy enough to guess whom it is ? Quite a silly poem, but what is there not to love about silliness?

* * *

><p>A HUNTER'S SHORT STORY<p>

A gun in each hand, one man down,  
>Another one bites the dust and I frown.<br>Well, friendly kills, the thirsty dies.  
>You see, I am not one to eat these lies.<p>

Everyone knows that bloodsuckers are mad,  
>And though their minds seem quite sad<br>I have never dreamed of a different way :  
>They are the ones I was born to slay.<p>

Let me tell you that I have no regrets,  
>You like women and I like cigarettes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ARE MOST APPRECIATED.<strong> :)


	2. Blonde And Bitchy

Ah, and a poem about the Night Class's own ice queen. Well, one of them – aren't they all quite cold ? The first bit might have come to my mind because of that one Day Class student who used to stalk Ruka.

* * *

><p>BLONDE AND BITCHY<p>

If you touch my hair, or stare too long,  
>I swear, you'll see a girl can be strong.<br>I wouldn't want to dirty my hands,  
>But if you don't stop your demands,<br>I'll kick you with these heels of mine,  
>Then watch with a smile as you whine.<p>

If you still don't see my signs,  
>If you still want to cross these lines—<br>I do have someone on my side :  
>If I said I didn't, I would have lied.<br>He loves me more than I deserve,  
>Seems to me I can't get on his nerve...<br>Really, it hurts, the way he acts so kind  
>Though I always have someone else in my mind.<p> 


	3. The Reasons Why I Can't Fly Like A Dove

Who does _not_ like Rima and Shiki ?

* * *

><p>THE REASONS WHY I CAN'T FLY LIKE A DOVE<p>

I swear pretty cameras won't help me find love.  
>I pose for them dreaming about flying like a dove.<p>

Then I realize that it would be much trouble,  
>And doing so I would have to leave my double.<p>

He's the only one I'll never dare leave behind,  
>Because without me he'd act as if he were blind.<p>

And though he does not feed my heart, I feed him—  
>That I would miss and need if I ever left in a whim.<p>

Because without him I'd act as if I were mad,  
>And though I'm tough, I would even be sad.<p> 


	4. Chairman's Love

CHAIRMAN'S LOVE

They really don't care if I bake them cookies.  
>But how could I not ? They're just rookies.<br>Love and affection : that is all people need,  
>So why do they let my innocent eyes bleed ?<p>

Then again, why do I act so awfully dumb ?  
>When I was young, I used to be just as numb.<p> 


	5. Lolita Malgré Elle

Rima much ? Okay, I don't think she's lolita _malgré elle_ (which is French and means _in spite of herself_), but this just occurred in my mind and I like to think there is some more tragic point of view to these characters. And, well, perhaps this vampiress didn't want that kind of persona, who knows ?

* * *

><p>LOLITA MALGRÉ ELLE<p>

Puffy dresses and umbrellas in the sun—  
>Really, I wonder what could be more fun !<br>I know I always look pretty and glam,  
>Because that's what they tell me I am.<p>

Hunter, don't point at me with your gun,  
>For these shoes are not made to run.<br>I know I shouldn't think this is a sham,  
>So I'm just the lolita they tell me I am.<p> 


	6. One Dearly Fool

ONE DEARLY FOOL

Is it kind of me or merely cruel  
>That I act like the dearly fool ?<br>Always with a smile on my lips,  
>Waiting for some mental eclipse,<br>Because all I can do is obey you,  
>Purebloods who think I never knew<br>What my valorous purpose was.  
>Well, I do ignore all of this cause.<p>

On your purposes, I have no glue,  
>Though I still think I adore you,<br>Even as it is me that you shame :  
>Though for everything I am the blame.<br>I know, I am just some silly boy,  
>I know that for you I'm only a toy.<br>And still I do yield to you,  
>Still I trust your point of view.<br>Still as I could be wrong,  
>Sara, with you I belong.<p> 


	7. The Best Friend, Or The Overlooked

I just think it's sad how Yori cares for Yuuki and everyone so much and still she's kind of just put aside and treated like an ignorant human.

* * *

><p>THE BEST FRIEND, OR THE OVERLOOKED<p>

You're the best person this world knows,  
>The only really innocent of those.<br>You can see when their smiles are fake.  
>So many things you would do for their sake.<br>But how could they listen to you, darling,  
>You're only human, and not that charming,<br>Forgotten by so many, ignored by the rest :  
>Who would believe that you aren't impressed<br>By their pale faces, their looks to kill ?  
>You wouldn't adore them by your own will.<br>And certainly not by any wilder charm,  
>Because you've heard : all they do is harm.<p>

You know yours is only a side role.  
>No one cares about your wide eyed soul.<br>They ignore that you do see it all,  
>Though in the story you are so small.<br>You see their sorrows, their heartbreaks,  
>their grief, and all their madness shakes.<br>But keep being unnoticeable like you've been :  
>Better like that with all that you've seen.<br>You know they can't hear you fair howls...  
>So look after others who look after their loves.<p> 


End file.
